May the Best Man, or Woman Win
by Rirako
Summary: A talent contest where you don't get to pick out your parts. Who will everyone be? Will they like their parts? Who will win? And what will he, or she do with his, or her prize? Read to find out.


May the Best Man, or Woman Win. by Riko-chan  
  
I don't want to say what is supposed to go here. So I won't.   
  
------  
  
"Why can't I ever be anyone? No one knows who I am. Hell, I don't even know my own name." NoName asked another noname.   
  
"Oh, stop it. Sometimes it's better to be a noname." Noname #3 said.   
  
"But, if you're a noname, then you're one of the ones more likely to get killed." NoName #4 said.   
  
"Well, I think that we won't have to worry about that here. This isn't a Rurouni Kenshin Fic." NoName #5 said.   
  
"I still don't see that anything could be good about being a noname." NoName #1 said.   
  
"Here's something, it makes so you know everyone's name. Even the new guy." NoName #6 said.   
  
"NoName's right there. Just how many of us are there now?" NoName #7 asked.   
  
"Let's see... there are 47 otoko NoNames, 53 onna NoNames, and 174 no-sex NoNames. I think." NoName #8 answered.   
  
-----  
  
"Oh, look! A talent contest!" Yuka said to Sayuri. "Maybe we should go."   
  
"And did you see what you get if you win?" Sayuri asked.   
  
-----  
  
"Hmm... 'Grand prize: A paid for trip to anywhere you want to go.'" Ryouga read. "I can get cured! All I need to do is find where the contest is. I better start out for it now, so I can get there in time."  
  
-----  
  
"A trip to anywhere I want to go? Hmm... the girl's locker room!" Happousai said. And he thought of lots of girls in their panties and bras.   
  
-----  
  
Many different girls in different places said, "1st prize: A 100,000 yen shopping spree. I'm going."   
  
-----  
  
"Akane, what's with Nabiki?" Ranma asked. "She kinda spaced out."   
  
"Yen. Yen. Go-sen-man-en." Nabiki said.   
  
"Just what IS she looking at?" Akane asked, as she and Ranma tried to get a look at whatever it was that Nabiki was looking at.   
  
"A talent contest?"   
  
-----  
  
"Oh, my! This looks like it could be fun. I think I'll go." Kasumi said.   
  
-----  
  
"'Dinner for up to 10'? Or 'dinner for two'. Food. I'm going." Konatsu said.   
  
-----  
  
"Hmm... a talent contest Friday. I think it'd be fun to go. I should see if they want to go." Cologne said.   
  
-----  
  
"What are you doing?" NoName #9 asked.   
  
"Looking for Mihoshi. So I can remove her name." NoName #10 answered.   
  
"Why?" NoName #4 asked.   
  
"Do you want someone to be Mihoshi?" NoName #10 asked.   
  
"Good point. Um, The Dirty Pair is also in there, aren't they?" NoName #4 asked.   
  
-----  
  
Noon, Friday, October 31, 2003:   
  
I want to make you happy, Ranma. Akane thought. I will win this so you can get cured. I will do whatever it takes. She looked at the paper in her hand. Well, I'm here. I just hope I'm not anyone I don't want to be.   
  
"Right this way, miss." A girl said.   
  
-----  
  
"I made it." Ryouga said, surprised. "It must be a sign that I'll win."   
  
"Right this way, sir." Noname girl said. Akane-san's here. Maybe we'll get...   
  
-----  
  
"There are a lot of people here." Sayuri said. "Do you think it will be hard?"   
  
"All we have to do is draw a name, and act like that person." Risa said.   
  
"All right everyone, it's time to get in line." Noname Voice said.   
  
"Wish me luck." Yuka said.   
  
"I will, if you wish me luck." Sayuri said.   
  
"Oh no! What's HE doing here?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Now draw the name for who you'll be." Noname Voice said. "And no trying to remove anyone so it be more likely for you to win. Or remove someone just because you don't like them."   
  
-----  
  
Oh, what a job I have. Noname girl thought to herself. "Be the name handouter."   
  
"Pick a name, any name, that is in my name holder. And no you don't get to decide." Noname girl said. An OLD woman picked one of the names. "Now take a number and go to that room there, and wait for the make-up crew to get to you."   
  
This is just the same thing over and over again. Noname girl thought as she repeated process many more times.   
  
-----  
  
"Saotome, you sorcerer!" Kunou said.   
  
"Well, I guess that was to much to hope for." Ranma said to himself.   
  
"You will not fight with anyone." Noname Voice said.   
  
"Akane, who are you?" Ranma asked Akane.   
  
"Um, I'm Nu--" Akane stared.   
  
"Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 come with me." Noname boy said. "The make-up crews are ready." Cologne, Ukyou, Takumi, Akane, and Sayuri got up and went with Noname boy.   
  
-----  
  
"You are...?" NoName #11 asked.   
  
"I am Cologne of the--"   
  
"No, I mean, who are you?"   
  
"Oh. I'm..." Cologne looked at the paper. "Umi from Magic Knight Rayearth."   
  
"This might be a little hard. What do we use to make her legs longer?"   
  
-----  
  
"Who are you?" NoName #32 asked.   
  
"Megumi." A boy answered. "From Rurouni Kenshin." Oh, boy. This will be fun. NoName #33 thought to itself. "Just how are we going to make you into a girl?"   
  
"Um, like this?" The boy said as removed his shirt to show that he had something that most boys don't.   
  
"Thank you. you just made my job so much easier."   
  
-----  
  
"Yui from Fushigi Yuugi." Takumi said.   
  
"This, will be fun." NoName #45 said.   
  
"Who will it be fun for? You guys, who get to put me in a girls outfit, or me? I know that I'll be in an outfit that is to small for me."   
  
-----  
  
"Nuriko, from Fushigi Yuugi."   
  
"That's a new one. A girl, dressed as a boy, who is dressed as a girl." NoName #60 said. "You ARE a girl, right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm a girl. Why'd I have to draw Nuriko?" Akane said.   
  
-----  
  
"Kagome. From Inuyasha."   
  
"You look like you'll be easy."   
  
-----  
  
"Okay, now numbers 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 come with me." Noname boy said as Yuka, Genma, Toufuu, Ranma, and Shampoo stood up.   
  
-----  
  
"Kaoru, from Rurouni Kenshin."   
  
"Kaoru? Please tell me you're kidding."   
  
"Just who is Kaoru?"   
  
"I think I'll be needing a lot sake after this. Kaoru is a girl."   
  
-----  
  
"Someone named Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi."   
  
"We have a lot of work ahead of us. Okay, bring out the things for making a guy, a girl." NoName #78 said.   
  
The guy got a look at the things that they were going to use on him. "Um, would ya get me some cold water? Please?"   
  
"Here. Why did you want cold water?" NoName #78 asked.   
  
"Well... if I hafta be a girl, I'm ain't bein' a guy."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" NoName #77 asked. Then the boy poured the water on his head. "Okay, it looks like we won't be needing that."   
  
-----  
  
"Shampoo Minako from Sailor Moon."   
  
"Do you remember if there was a 'Shampoo Minako' in there?"   
  
"Shampoo no Shampoo Minako. Shampoo Shampoo. But now Shampoo be Minako."   
  
-----  
  
"Now you get to do research." Noname boy said. "Megumi, you go to the room with the sign 'Rurouni Kenshin'. Kagome you go to the Inuyasha room."   
  
"I will win. I will win. I will win all that yen." Noname boy heard one of the girls saying.   
  
"Numbers 11, and 12, come with me."   
  
-----  
  
"Miroku from Inuyasha. Yen. Go-sen-man-en."   
  
"Does she know that she'll be a guy?" NoName #31 asked.   
  
"What?!"   
  
-----  
  
A while later, in the Tenchi Muyou room, we have: a Ryouko, a Washuu, an Aeka, and a poor Tenchi.   
  
"I wonder who my husband got to be?" Washuu asked.   
  
"I'm in heaven!" Tenchi said.   
  
-----  
  
"That... that... that... that... PERVERT!!" NoName 99 said. She, and 12 other female NoNames, had left the room that had a big pervert in it. Let someone who is male take care of that one. They REALLY didn't like that... THING.   
  
-----  
  
In the Inuyasha room, there is: a Miroku, a Kagome, a Sango, and an Inuyasha.   
  
"This better be worth it." Miroku said. Again.   
  
"It can't be THAT bad, can it?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Not that bad? I'm a girl, dammit!" Miroku yelled.   
  
"Don't look much like a girl." Inuyasha said.   
  
"You're not helping, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Miroku, why don't you sit--" Crash. "--down."   
  
-----  
  
The Fushigi Yuugi room: a Miaka, a Nuriko, a Tamahome, a Hotohori, and a Yui.   
  
"You are a crossdressing boy?" Miaka asked Nuriko.   
  
"Oh, shut up. And stop laughing." Nuriko said as Tamahome and Hotohori came up.   
  
"Who are you?" Tamahome asked Miaka.   
  
"Miaka. Why?" Miaka answered.   
  
"No. Who were you before you became Miaka?" Hotohori asked.   
  
"Oh. I'm Ranma. Why ya wanna know?"   
  
"You're... Ranma? Why me?" Tamahome and Hotohori chorused. "Why do I have to like Miaka?"   
  
"What's wrong with liking Miaka?" Yui asked.   
  
"Ranma's a boy." Nuriko said.   
  
"Oh. Then I don't think I should tell Tamahome that I'm also a boy. But I must say, they did a better job on you."   
  
"Well... I was able to help some. I wonder who pops is?"   
  
-----  
  
The Fruits Basket room: a Yuki, a Kyou, and a Tooru.   
  
"Why do I feel this way?" Tooru asked.   
  
"What way?" Kyou asked.   
  
"I don't know. Almost like I'm--" Tooru said as she tripped, and hugged Yuki and Kyou. Now the Fruits Basket room has, a Tooru, a mouse, and a cat.   
  
-----  
  
The Slayers room: a Lina, a Gourry, and a Naga.   
  
"You're Hiroki? My, they did a miracle on you." Lina said.   
  
"Yeah. If I didn't know I was a guy, hell, even though I do know, I still find it hard to think that I'm Anything other then a girl. And look at what I'm wearing."   
  
"Well, you do look like Naga." Gourry said.   
  
-----  
  
The Evangelion room: a Shinji, and a Rei.   
  
"What do you mean, we don't get our Evas?" Both Shinji and Rei asked.   
  
-----  
  
The Magic Knight Rayearth room: a Fuu, an Umi, a Hikaru, and a Ferio.   
  
"Just how am I supposed to walk?" Umi asked. "And why do these boots have to be so high?"   
  
"I'm a girl, not a guy." Ferio said.   
  
"Akane-san won't like me as a girl." Fuu said.   
  
-----  
  
The Sailor room: an Usagi, a Mamoru, an Ami, a Rei, a Makoto, and a Minako.   
  
"I'm supposed to like Usagi? If Usagi were someone else, maybe, but HIM?!" Mamoru demanded.   
  
"Sha-Minako no like Usagi. Usagi no do pervert things." Minako said. "Shampoo no like Minako talk."   
  
-----  
  
The Rurouni Kenshin room: a Kenshin, a Sanosuke, a Megumi, a Yahiko, and a Kaoru.   
  
"Kaoru, what took you so long?" Sanosuke asked.   
  
"I don't want to say." Kaoru said.   
  
"They took away my palmtree!" Yahiko whined.   
  
"Getting ready was easy. It only took me half an hour." When Megumi said that, she got four jealous looks.   
  
-----  
  
"That was hard getting him so he looked like Kaoru." NoName #108 said.   
  
"But, think, if it was hard for us, think how hard it was for HIM." NoName #102 pointed out.   
  
-----  
  
"Miaka, you do know that you like Tamahome, right?" Nuriko asked. "And that you kiss him?"   
  
"My life is hell." Tamahome said.   
  
"You know, we should be studying our parts." Yui said.   
  
"Why'd I hafta wear a bra? And why is this skirt so damn short? I can't even wear my boxers. Not that they would've let me."   
  
-----  
  
"Why the hell would I like her?" Inuyasha demended.   
  
"You don't like me? Why, you, you JERK! SIT!" Crash! Kagome said.   
  
"She's just a stupid girl." Inuyasha said from the floor.   
  
"What did you call me? Sit! Sit! Sit! And sit!" Kagome said. Crash, crash, crash, and crash.   
  
"Inuyasha, I think you need to know when to stop." Miroku said.   
  
"And she's not even pretty."  
  
"SSIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!" CRASH!!   
  
"I feel sorry for him." Sango said.   
  
"Me too. Me too." Miroku agreed. Go-sen-man-en. I will win. He thought as his hand wandered.   
  
SLAP!!  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, everyone. Study time's over. You will now go to the main room, and act like whoever you are supposed to be." Noame Voice said.   
  
"This is it, then." Ryouko said.   
  
"I get two good looking girls after me. Because they like me." Tenchi said, happily.   
  
"Tenchi-dono, if you want to win anything, you'll have to be more... Tenchi like." Washuu said. "I wonder who Ranma is?"   
  
"I think I'm going to love being Tenchi." Tenchi said.   
  
"We'll see." Washuu said.   
  
-----  
  
"Pops ain't gonna like me bein' a girl." Miaka said. "At least Kunou ain't Tamahome or Hotohori." She then thought of something. "Right? You aren't, are you?"   
  
"Miaka, watch how you talk." Nuriko said.   
  
Tamahome then remembered something. "Nuriko, who are you?" He asked. "On second thought, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."   
  
-----  
  
Soon everyone was in the main room, and they were trying to act their parts. And if you could hear their thoughts, you would hear something like this: "I will win.""I can win." or from one new boy, "Go-sen-man-en. I will win this."  
  
In one part of the room, we have Ryouko and Aeka fighting over Tenchi. Literally. You can hear them saying: "He's mine!""No, mine!""Mine!""Mine!" "No, he's mine!""No! Mine!"   
  
A black haired man came up to the fighting girls. "Hi, would you bear my child?" He asked them.   
  
They stopped their fighting. Tenchi used the fact that they were distracted to get away from them. Only to find himself captured by Washuu.   
  
Who took him to, and started to put in, something that Tenchi thought he didn't want to know WHAT it was. I should've known she would do that. When doesn't Washuu do that, if you give her a chance to? he thought.   
  
"You you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you you..." Aeka was saying.   
  
"If it weren't for Tenchi, I think I might think about it." Ryouko said. "Where'd Tenchi go?" She asked as she started to leave the ground. "Oh, Tenchii.... Where are you?" She called as she flew around looking for Tenchi. And Aeka was still saying "You."   
  
"Ah! My pigtailed goddess!" Yuki said as he tried to embrace Hikaru. But before she could do anything to him, he dissappeared. Well, he didn't dissappear. He turned into a mouse.   
  
"My computer indicates that a youma is nearby." Ami said to her friends. Who then said, name of planet, Star power, Make Up!   
  
Tenchi, who couldn't really see it, but felt it, Tamahome, Miroku, Kyou, Usagi, Inuyasha, and a mouse, all got nosebleeds. Miroku and Usagi were also drooling. Then Usagi realized something. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" She said. And the five of them went after the youma with the nosebleed.   
  
As Inuyasha ran from the senshi, he ran by Kagome. Who saw him being chased by five girls. So Kagome came up with something that any girl would. "Inuyasha! Sit!"   
  
Why do I have a nosebleed? I'm a girl. Miroku thought to himself. But there is one thing I wonder, what do I do if I get a yes?   
  
The Senshi were still chasing after Inuyasha, well, four of them were, and Sailor Moon was chasing the other senshi, but they didn't know that. But when Inuyasha went down, they went right over him.   
  
Sailor Mars crashed into Tamahome of the nosebleed. Getting blood on Sailor Mars' fuku. Sailor Mars may be one of the Senshi. She will fight youma any day of the week. But she is still a girl.   
  
"You got blood all over me! For that, in the name of Mars, I will punish you!" Sailor Mars cried as she forgot about the youma, and started to chase Tamahome. And tried to cook him.   
  
"Akane, my love! Surely, the change of your outfit is a sign of your undying love for me!" Yuki said as he tried to hug Sailor Mercury. Yuki is now a mouse again.   
  
Something looks a little funny about her. But what? Oh, well. She's a girl. Miroku thought. "Would you bear my child?" He asked Kaoru.   
  
A red haired man came up. "What you asked Kaoru-dono is not forgivable, that it is not." He said. "I challenge you. That I do."   
  
"Uh, Maybe some other time." Miroku said as he moved to go to some other girl. Here's a girl. And she's better looking. "Hi, I'm Miroku. Will you bear my child?" he asked. Who is she?   
  
"Do you think he knows?" Hotohori asked Tamahome, who was hiding from the angry senshi of fire.   
  
"About Nuriko being a boy? If he did, then I don't think he'd have asked that." Tamahome answered.   
  
"Wh-what? B-but... I'm not that sort of girl." Nuriko said.   
  
There was a Miaka nearby, who was definitely NOT laughing. Her tongue maybe, okay, will be a little sore, but she was not laughing.   
  
"Oooo.... What a hunk!" Minako said.   
  
"He looks just like my old sempai." Makoto said. The two of them grabbed Hotohori. And were trying to take him in two different directions. Because of that, Tamahome could now be seen. Mars is still angry. Tamahome still had a nosebleed, it didn't help that Mars was not wearing much. Okay, she was wearing what all senshi wear, but it still wasn't much.   
  
Kenshin looked around the room, trying to figure out who his daughters were, and who Ranma and Genma were. He didn't see anyone that really looked like them, but that didn't mean anything. So he was looking for anyone that seemed to be acting like any of them. He couldn't see anyone who looked like Genma. Why was that?   
  
Soon, Kenshin saw someone who was acting a lot like Akane. She seemed to be angry at some boy. They must be Akane and Ranma. Kenshin thought. I must see about getting them together.   
  
"What's that about?" Miroku asked as he watched a tug of war over Hotohori, and Sailor Mars who was waging war against Tamahome.   
  
Miaka looked at Miroku. Who could he be? And why did he ask Nuriko to bear his child? She thought. Just then, Miaka felt a hand on her butt. "PERVERT!!" She yelled.   
  
Tamahome saw what Miroku was doing. He forgot about the senshi trying to kill him, and went after the boy who had his hand on the girl that Tamahome, choke, liked. The kangi Oni could be seen on his forehead. "Unhand Miaka!" He yelled as he attacked.   
  
Sailor Moon had caught sight of the Magic Knights. So that's where she was. Sailor Mars was still trying to kill a greenhaired boy. And Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter had seen a hunk/old sempai and detransformed. So that left just Sailor Mercury to take care of the youma. Oh, well. She thought as as she again went after the youma.   
  
But then Sailor Mercury saw something. I want that! Was her first thought. She forgot about the youma. What was it that she saw that she wanted? Washuu's lab. With all the stuff she has in her lab. "Can I look around?" Mercury asked.   
  
Kenshin somehow got into a fight with Inuyasha. Kenshin was using his sakaba, and Inuyasha, his Tetsusaiga. His big, and HEAVY Tetsusaiga. "How the hell am I supposed to use this?" Inuyasha asked. "Ah, hell! This ain't any use to me." he said as he tossed the sword.   
  
Which almost landed on Kaoru. 'Almost' meaning that it cut the front of her kimono.  
  
THWUM. You could hear the sound of Kaoru's body leaving the stuff that made it so she could fit in her kimono. It seemed that she was much bigger than she had seemed a minute ago.   
  
Thirty-two NoNames saw that. "All of my hard work! WAAAAHHHH!!!! ALL OF MY WORK GONE!!" All thirty-two of the NoNames whined.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, you look different, that you do." Kenshin said. I will not say that she looks fat. That I will not.   
  
Okay, I think I know who pops is. Miaka thought. And yes, she was smirking.   
  
"Air! Finally I can breathe!" Kaoru said.   
  
"Now where did Tenchi go?" Ryouko asked. "Ah! There you are!" She had found him. He was with her mother, and, of course, he was in some kind of something. What was not normal was the fact that Mother was talking with some girl about the stuff in her lab. All of it. And the girl seemed interested in hearing it. And then the girl was showing Washuu something.   
  
Both of them should be glad that Mihoshi was not here. But as it was Ryouko was able to get her Tenchi out of there without Washuu knowing.   
  
"Huh? Where'd Tenchi go?" Washuu asked Mercury, who didn't know. Just then, Miroku showed up. Washuu and Mercury looked at each other. But Miroku didn't see the look.   
  
Miroku, who was now next to Mercury, smiled at Washuu. "Hi, would you bear my child?" He asked Washuu, while his hand went to Mercury's butt. The girls looked at each other again.   
  
"Yes, I think I would like to bear your child, but I will need to, um, get to know you better first." Washuu answered, as Mercury removed Miroku's hand from her butt.   
  
"Yes? B-but... um, you look like you might be a little young. How old are you?" Miroku asked.   
  
"20,000 years. Why?" Washuu asked. Another look went between them. That look, Miroku saw.   
  
"Maybe I should be leaving." Miroku said as he started to try to leave. Only to be stopped by Mercury. Before long, Miroku was in the same thing Tenchi had been in. Only now it was both Washuu and Mercury.   
  
"Sit! Inuyasha! Sit! How could you do that to her!?! Sit! You pervert! SIT! Trying to get a look at her! SIT!" Kagome said as Inuyasha sat. Many times over.   
  
"Thank you, Tamahome." Miaka said as her arms went around Tamahome's neck. And just what the two of them were thinking. ACK! Why do I have to do this? Akane's gonna kill me! And then they, ACK!! started to kiss.   
  
Hotohori had gotten away from two girls that had wanted to keep him. But what did he see when he got back? Miaka and Tamahome were too close to each other.   
  
I will not say 'thank you Kami-sama!' To say that, would not be like Miaka/Tamahome. Both Miaka and Tamahome thought.   
  
"Please? Please will you teach me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu?" Yahiko asked Kenshin.   
  
"Why do you keep asking me? I don't even know it. That I do not." Kenshin answered. "No. I will not teach you, that I won't."   
  
"What's that on his wrist?" Washuu asked. Mercury looked at it, and the two of them decided to look at it off of him. So they removed it.   
  
"Where he go?" Minako asked.   
  
"Why'd he have to run off? He.... Oh, look! He looks just like my old sempai!" Makoto said. Looking at a boy.   
  
"Makoto, if he look like your old sempai, then how is that the boy we just with also look like your old sempai? They don't look same." Minako asked.   
  
"Uh, well, um, he just does." Makoto answered.   
  
"We get him, ne?" Minako and Makoto then went after the boy.   
  
"Ah! My two lovers have come to me!" Yuki said. And tried to hug the girls. One would think he'd learn. Yuki was a mouse, again.   
  
Tamahome and Hotohori were fighting. Over Miaka, who they knew was someone they would have liked to not have to like. But they wanted to win, and that meant they had to like Miaka. Even if she was a boy. Even if she was Ranma, who they both had tried to kill. Many times.   
  
Now, the Magic Knights were, one: Trying to run away from Sailor Moon. Two: Trying to attack the girl. Three: Trying NOT to get touched by her. They didn't like it when she got a grope in.   
  
But there was something funny about the girl, sometimes, when she got near to one of the Knights, she tripped and fell. But there wasn't anything to trip on most of the time.   
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Washuu and Mercury said. "I wanted to play with her stuff more! How the hell did he do that?!" That being, half of Washuu's lab, and Mercury's computer had gone into Miroku's air void.   
  
"He hunk." Minako said to Makoto.   
  
"He looks just like my old sempai." Makoto said. "Why IS he being chased by Mercury and some girl?" She asked.   
  
"They look angry. Very angry. We wait until later to go for him." Minako said and Makoto agreed.   
  
"Then let's find someone else to drool over." Makoto said. "He also has two girls near him, but they don't look like they want to kill him. Each over, maybe, but him no."   
  
"Ah! Akane! You have lightened your hair for me!" Yuki said. He tried to hug Akane, but she had moved out of the way.   
  
Yuki got a look into her eyes. And he saw nothing. No love. No anger. Nothing. Not even annoyance.   
  
"That sorcerer! He has removed all emotions from the fair Akane!" Now, if Yuki had been looking he would have seen that she was starting to get annoyed. He then hugged Rei and was a mouse again.   
  
Tamahome is down, but before Miaka could get to him, Yui did. I think I'll let Yui have him. Miaka thought. Well... maybe I shouldn't. Why do I have to like him? Oh, well. I guess I should be fighting with Yui over him. I will have to tell him that Yui is a boy when this is over.   
  
So Miaka and Yui started to fight. And soon Nuriko joined in. Ryouga's thoughts were, Please let one of them be someone I like! Please! I know Miaka is Ranma, but please Kami-sama, let Yui or Nuriko be someone I... wait. If Nuriko is a boy, then I don't think I want her to be Nuriko. What do they do if girl got a guy's part? How far would they go to make a her look like a him? Thank you, Kami-sama, that I didn't get a girl's part!   
  
We have a lot of fighting going on right now. There's the Miaka, Yui and Nuriko fight over Tamahome, the 'Give me back my lab/computer/Come back here so I can kill you' fight that had Washuu and Mercury trying kill Miroku, the 'Stop trying to grope me' that was the Magic Knights against Sailor Moon, and the 'Tenchi is mine!' that had Ryouko, Aeka, Makoto and Minako all fighting over Tenchi. Don't you think that he's a lucky boy?   
  
Everything looks different when you are small. That must be the fair Akane Tendou, and my pigtailed girl! Yuki thought. Even though he could only see just their legs.   
  
Then the girls saw Yuki. Naked. Aeka became red. Very red. Minako and Makoto were doing research on the male body, and Ryouko decided that she was in a contest with him to see who could show more of themseves. Tenchi got a nosebleed again.   
  
Miroku was still being chased by Washuu and Mercury. "What did I do to make them so angry?" He said to himself. "But I will have to remember that this thing works."   
  
He then bumped a girl who ended up hugging him. She had closed her eyes. Oh, well. I might as well see what I turned him into. Tooru thought. But when she opened her eyes, She saw that he was still human. "Huh? How'd that happen? I hugged smoeone, and they stayed human!" She said.   
  
Miroku thought of something. She's right here. Why not? His hand went to Tooru's butt. "Will you bear my child?" he asked.   
  
Tooru heard what he had asked. And she felt his hand where it shouldn't be. She then screamed.   
  
Kyou and Yuki heard Tooru. Yuki had forgotten to put anything on. Which made Tooru VERY red.   
  
Sailor Moon was running after the Knights when passed by Ryouko. "Hello!" She said when she saw the girl who was showing herself to anyone who was looking. The Knights were forgotten.   
  
Moon then tried to grope Ryouko. But something stopped her. It wasn't a punch that stoped her. It wasn't someone getting in the way. It was Ryouko phasing so Moon couldn't touch her. She fell to the floor. Heh. It's nice to know I can use this. Ryouko thought. Why was that girl trying to touch me?  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you say that to me! Sit!" Kagome said. She was angry. "Just how could that jerk have even thought THAT?" She asked Sango.   
  
"Because he's stupid, like a lot of males?" Sango answered.   
  
Yuki and Kyou first were fighting Miroku for what he did, then they were fighting each other over Tooru. Miroku took the time they were fighting to go somewhere else. Tooru, when she saw that they were fighting again, hugged Kyou. Who is now a cat.   
  
"So... what are you girls talking about?" Miroku asked as came up to them. Now, let's see if I can get the timing right. He thought.   
  
"Nothing you'd like to hear about." Sango said.   
  
"Um, would either, or both of you bear my child?" Miroku asked. With his hand on both of their butts.   
  
"Ah! My Pigtailed girl! But wait! Your hair isn't in a pigtail anymore! You must have done that for me as a sign of your love!" Yuki said. But he didn't try to hug his love this time. So he wasn't a mouse.   
  
Yuki looked at the redhead, and saw something that was different about her. "That... that SORCERER! He has shrunken the Pigtailed girl's breasts!"  
  
"O-HoHohohohoho. See, Lina? Everyone says that you are flat-chested." Naga said.   
  
Yuki looked at Naga and Lina. Then he got some more Kunou logic. Which was just like Yuki. "Saotome, you sorcerer! You have stolen the Pigtailed girl's chest to make it your own!" He accused Naga.   
  
Nuriko saw something. Oh no! Ranma can't win if he sees that! she thought. But what can I do? Better think fast.   
  
Miaka was wondering what was with Nuriko. He seemed to be looking at something. A.... No! Please not be a cat!   
  
Nuriko saw that Miaka had seen the cat. What can I do, so he won't be running around screaming? He thought. Ranma, if you want to be cured, then I'm going to help you. It'll be either you or me who wins that prize.   
  
Before Miaka could scream, Nuriko kissed her. Akane, why'd you want to do this? We're both girls. She thought. Hoo... boy! When Akane kisses, she sure can kiss.   
  
"IF YOU'RE GONNA ASK THAT, AT LEAST ASK ONLY ONE OF US AT A TIME!!!!" Came the cry from two angry girls.   
  
And so on went the contest. Miroku was asking anyone who looked female, to bear his child, said girls were angry/trying to kill him, and sometimes boy/s who liked said girl were also trying to kill him. And by the end of the contset, he had asked all of the girls.   
  
Yuki was going after anyone who looked even a little like Ranma or Akane, and was trying to spend more time is a mouse than a human.   
  
Sailor Moon was going after the Magic Knights, Ryouko, and, well, anything female.   
  
Kagome wanted Inuyasha's head for one reason or another, and he was sitting a lot.   
  
Kaoru was still trying to get herself back into her kimono.   
  
Minako and Makoto were looking at all the boys, there were a lot that looked like Makoto's old sempai.   
  
Ryouko was seeing just how many guys she could give noesbleeds, and fighting anyone who looked like they were after HER Tenchi.   
  
"Okay, everyone! It's time to give out the prizes!" Noname Voice said, and everyone stopped what they were doing.   
  
"Third prizes go to, Kurenai Tsubasa, Tendou Kasumi, Shampoo, Tendou Soun, Saotome Nodoka, and Tendou Nabiki, for their renditions of, Mamoru, Ryouko, Minako, Kenshin, Washuu, and Miroku." Nonmane Voice said.   
  
Getting, "Awww... I only get a third prize?" from more then one of them.   
  
"Second prizes, go to, Gosunkugi Hikaru, Konatsu Kenzan, Tarou--" Snicker. "--Pantyhose, and Katou Kana, for their renditions of, Fuu, Sango, Inuyasha, and Lina." Noname Voice said.   
  
"I won the food prize!" Sango/Konatsu said.   
  
"First prizes, go to, Hibiki Ryouga, and Nakamura Sayuri, for their renditions of, Tamahome, and Kagome." Noname Voice said.   
  
"Yippie! I get the shopping spree!" Kagome/Sayuri said.   
  
"And, for the Grand prize... I never thought it would happen, but, there are two Grand prize winners, they are... Tendou Akane, and Saotome Ranma, for their renditions of, Nuriko, and Miaka."   
  
"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Could be heard from Nuriko/Akane and Miaka/Ranma.   
  
"Now, those of you who didn't win a prize, there are some of you who did well, and some of you who okay, and some of you who didn't. Ono Toufuu, Mousse, Kuonji Ukyou, Ikeda Hiroshi, Aoki Yuka, Unryuu Akari, Shiratori Azusa, Okamoto Ken, and Arai Tkumi, did well with their renditions of, Sanosuke, Hotohori, Megumi, Kyou, Ami, Hino Rei, Makoto, Ayanami Rei, and Yui. Kunou Tatewaki, Kunou Kodachi, Cologne, Kunou Mihoshi, Ninomiya Hinako, Sanzanin Mikado, Kojima Miho, and Iwasaki Hiroki, did okay with their renditions of, Yuki, Aeka, Umi, Yahiko, Hikaru, Tooru, Shinji, and Naga. Saotome Genma, Happousai, Okada Daisuke, Miura Saki, and Taniguchi Risa, you did not do your renditions of, Kaoru, Usagi, Tenchi, Gourry, and Ferio, at all well. I think you shouldn't go into acting." Noname Voice Said.   
  
"Now, if you won the Third prize, you get... a romantic dinner for two, 5,000 yen, and I have used a magical device on you so you will stay as whoever you were for one month. Second prize winners, you get... dinner for up to ten, 10,000 yen, and the device again, only for two months. First prize winners get... a 100,000 yen shopping spree, device again, but this one is for four months. And.... The Grand prize winners get... a round trip to anywhere you want to go, 50,000,000 yen, and six months as Nuriko and Miaka. And for those of you who didn't win a prize, you get... two weeks whoever it is you are." Noname Voice said. "Oh. And you all get to keep all of your accessories."   
  
"What about my lab?" Washuu/Nodoka asked.   
  
"There's a switch on the back Miroku's hand, that will put his air void in reverse." Noname Voice said.   
  
-----  
  
"Thanks, Konatsu. Dinner was good." Ranma said. And the others agreed. It was a very pricy dinner.   
  
"Have you guys decided where you want to go?" Konatsu asked.   
  
"I'm still thinkin'. Akane, why are you so quiet?"   
  
"I'm going to be a corssdressing BOY for the next six months!"   
  
-----  
  
Did Akane mean that she is now a boy? Ranma thought as she stood outside of Akane's room. "Akane? Can I come in? I have something I want to ask you."   
  
"What's that?" Akane asked after she opened the door.   
  
"Um, do you, uh, um, er, do you want to, ah, come with me?"   
  
-----  
  
They left a few days after that. The reason they left so soon, was because, everyone was being in one way, or another, annoying.   
  
Where is it that they are going? Jusenkyo. By taking a long cruise. So they could have some time alone.   
  
The two of them had a plan. Take a long cruise to China, get some Jusenkyo water, stay somewhere, with no one in Nerima knowing where, and take a long cruise back.   
  
-----  
  
Five months later, Ranma and Akane are back. "Where should we go first, Akane?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Well, Shampoo and Mousse are at the Nokohanten, so I guess there." Akane answered. Then they went to the Nokohanten. And saw Ryouga on the way.   
  
"Do you want to, or do I?" Ranma asked.   
  
"I think I want to. Ryouga, do you want to no longer become a pig?" Akane asked Ryouga.   
  
-----  
  
"They sure were happy to get that water. Think Konatsu would like some girl water?" Ranma asked.   
  
"We'll ask him." Akane said. "Let's go somewhere. So we can be alone."   
  
"I like the way you think. I love you, Akane." Ranma said.   
  
"And, I love you too." Akane said.   
  
-----  
  
"Akane, it's two days till we can be ourselves again. And there's something I want to tell you." Ranma said.   
  
"And what's that?" Akane asked as he played with Ranma's hair.   
  
"I... I kinda... wanna... keep my girl side." Ranma said.   
  
"Good. Because I want you to have a girl form. And... I think I want to use some of that boy water on myself."   
  
-----  
  
"Akane, I think there's something wrong. I got my girl-form back, but hot water isn't working." Ranma said. And Nodoka overheard.   
  
"I think I can try to see why." Nodoka said as she took Ranma to her lab.   
  
"I guess I'll see you later, Ranma." Akane said as she kissed Ranma and went off to get the boy water for herself.   
  
-----  
  
"Ranma, dear, first sit down." Nodoka said.   
  
"Have you figured out what's with Ranma's curse?" Akane asked as he came into the room.   
  
"Akane, I think you should also sit down." Nodoka said, and Akane sat down next to Ranma. "Ranma, why you can't become a boy is, Akane got you pregnant."   
  
"Pregnant?!?!" Akane asked. But Nodoka couldn't hear Akane.   
  
"PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!" Ranma screamed. And she could be heard all over Nerima.   
  
----------------  
  
The End.   
  
Author's note:   
  
I did it! I may have gone to bed at 7:30am today, but I finished my story by, okay on, Halloween. Remind me never to get an idea for a Halloween story on October 21st. I ended up getting very little sleep. I hope you enjoyed this.   
  
My e-mail address is: riko@tentacle.net  
My website is at: www.tentacle.net/~riko   
  
Happy Halloween, everyone. Now for me to get some good sleep. 


End file.
